Intensive
by punqfairy
Summary: Huddy one-shot, set at teh end of 3x14 "intensive"


author`s note: set at the end of 3x14 "intensive"

Cuddy lay in her bed and she just couldn't fall asleep. All she could think of was House and his shocked eyes as she had asked him if he liked her. He neglected it just as always. Don had left right after him, of course he had, after all the things she had said about him. No she didn't want to be all alone, at least not this night.

House sat on his couch, he needed something to distract him from the thought that a man that wasn't him probably just screwed Cuddy. He switched through the channels and decided to watch porn, which turned out not to be such a good idea. He saw a couple having sex and the picture of Cuddy and that guy who's name he couldn't remember having sex burned in his heart. He switched the channel and watched a lesbian porn, but not even that could distract him. He finally switched the tv off and went into his bedroom, he dug through his closets until he found what he was searching for, his precious Michigan box. He carefully opened it and right on top there was a picture of him and Cuddy, they looked so happy and they were, until he had quit up with her the reason now seemed so ridiculous to him. But back there it seemed rational to him: he was a bad influence to her, at first he had loved to spoil that perfect girl, but later she had started to skip her lectures to spend more time with him. She was the smartest girl of her class and he always had admired her just as much as she had admired him. He carefully put the photo aside and looked back into the box there it was the little black ringbox. He had always told himself that at her graduation he would marry her, but when he had come there, he had seen her kissing another guy, she had moved on, of course she had. A few months later he had met Stacy Warner. He opened the ringbox and looked at the silverring with the small diamond on it, it was all he could afford in his college time. He wiped a tear off his cheek as he heard a knock at the door. He put the ring into the ringbox and the ringbox and the photo back into the metal box and stuffed back into his closet. He swallowed two Vicodin, limped to the door and opened it. House was more than surprised as Cuddy stood in front of him. "Mind if I come in?" " Nope" he stepped aside and she entered and took off her coat. "So I guess he couldn´t satisfy you?" "He left right after you, he uhm heard all the not so nice things I said about him" House turned his back to her to hide his smile, he looked up and silently thanked God. "Why are you here?" he curiously asked. She looked at the floor and answered "Well, you didn't answer my question" He made no attempt to say something so she repeated her question "Do you like me House?" "Isn't that obvious?" he quickly answered. Now it was him to study his feet. She let the coat fall to the floor and stepped closer to him. She placed a hand on his cheek ad rubbed it gently, he looked up in shock. "What are you doing?" he tried to read her face, she smiled and in a seducive voice she said "You owe me sex" "I don´t like you"he said and looked into her beautiful eyes, she looked as heart-broken as he did before. He started again "I don´t like you, I love you" Her smile reappeared, she got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, he let his cane fall to the ground and he placed one hand on her waist the other one at her neck, pulled her closer and greedily deepened their kiss. He shoved her against the wall and pressed his hips against her, so she could feel his erection. They had to stop their kiss because of a lack of oxygen, he took the chance to take off her shirt, he enjoyed his great, long desired view at 'the girls'. They smiled at each other "Bedroom" he said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him , he gritted his teeth together and tried not to limb. He was thankful as they reached his bedroom. He pulled her in for another kiss and she started to unbutton his shirt He unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground, she had just finished the unbuttoning of his shirt and let it join her skirt. He unclapsed her bra and ripped it off. One of his hands squeezed one of her exposed breasts the other one her ass. He bent down and started to kiss her neck and she moaned, he had exactly remembered her spot. She started to fumble with his belt and quickly had it open, skilled hands, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He shoved her backwards and she fell into his bed. He looked at the beautiful woman that lay impatiently waiting in his bed and grinned. He joined her in the bed, he pulled her thong down and her legs open and kissed her inner thighs, then he reached her wet center he licked her clit she buckled her hips up and he pushed two fingers into her, which caused her to cry out. He found her g-spot and rubbed it he felt her tense up. He knew she was close and brushed his teeth against her clit. She screamed his name and he extended her orgasm by rubbing her clit. He went up to her breasts and licked them greedily, he sucked her left nipple and let his hand play with the right one, then switched. House decided he couldn't wait any longer and kissed her mouth, gasped as she pulled down his boxers and grabbed his shaft and started to stroke it. He broke the kiss, grabbed her wrists and placed them on his neck "That's gonna hurt" he stated "Just do it" she begged him. He looked into her eyes and slowly forced his cock into her, she closed her eyes in pain. He gave her time to get used to him and buried his face in her hair "So tight" he mumbled. She dug her fingernails into his back as he started to move. He merciless thrust into her, first slow then faster and faster. Her fingernails scratched his back bloody. She came hard and screamed "Oh God Greg" then he couldn't take it anymore , he collapsed on top of her. House totally exhausted rolled off her, she kissed him cuddled up against him "I love you too" she whispered in his ear and he fell asleep with a happy smile on his face, she watched him for a while until she fell asleep too.

Reviews are lovely^^


End file.
